Journey to the Jellicle World
by LizCatFace
Summary: The tibe is unaware of a new visitor they will be receiving. Only Skimble knows for that visitor...is his niece.


Journey to the Jellicle World

Chapter 1: The stole away

Skimbleshanks stalked on to the train, his long brown tail twitching angrily. _Blasted humans stepping on me tail,_ he thought to himself trying to block out the pain._ If anyone needs a leash it's THEM._ He shook off the thought and greeted the conductor with a meow. It was his way of reminding him that they had to leave. The conductor looked down and smiled.

"Aye…we'll be leaving soon Skimble. Best you stay on the train. Wouldn't want to leave without you now." He chuckled softly and left to make a couple of last minute inspections.

Content with the answer, Skimble stalked down the asiles occasionally stopping on a few familiar ones until he made his way near the storage car. He sniffed the air and tensed. He quietly entered the abandoned car and looked around.

"Show yourselves!" he called out. His green eyes darted all over the place searching for the culprit. So they thought they could get a free ride, well it wasn't going to happen. Not today at least. His ears twitched as movement was heard. Was it mice? A low growl rose from his throat. "I will be forced to attack. I am giving you one final chance to show yourself!"

There was a small sigh and out from a few boxes appeared another cat. Skimble's eyes widened as he studied the smaller feline's frame. She was an orange tabby with light green eyes. Her figure wasn't too big or too small though a little on the full side, and she had a friendly look on her face as she approached him.

"Hello…Uncle." She smiled nervously at him fiddling with her collar.

"Lass…what are ye…doing here?" he asked still shocked. He watched her smile fade. "Well?" he pressed on as her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I was hoping…I could go to London…with you." She almost whispered and looked up at him with a pleading look. "Oh please Uncle Skimble…I can't go back home. My humans have a wee lad that's in his terrible twos. He likes to stick sweets onto my fur. He tried to cut off me tail, and whiskers, and he painted my fur with finger paints. I can't take it there anymore. I talked with mum and dad…and they agreed to let me go if you said yes. I-I know it is short notice but…" she trailed off and looked at him.

"What about your parents?" Skimble looked at his niece with the slightest bit of pity. It must have been hard for her to even escape that type of household. "Are they going to stay?" he asked.

"Aye…they have a hideout in the barn. I would have stayed with them there but…oh you know me. I've always wanted to go to London, and now I have the excuse to go." She smiled at him. "I promise I won't be any trouble. I'll help around the house and I'll look after my cousins." She added quickly. "Besides…mum is expecting another litter soon, and I don't want to be around when they give them away. It's too painful to watch."

Skimbleshanks sighed and put his arm around his niece. Jenny could use the help with the young ones running around. At the mention of a new litter he looked up.

"She's expectin' again?" he asked.

"Aye…soon I'll have tiny fluff balls for brothers and sisters…again." She added the last part humorously and sighed. "So…can I go?" she asked looking up at him.

Skimble chuckled and looked around. As long as no one went in, she'd be fine. He patted towards a lump of hay in the corner and stopped to listen to the scurry of mice. Yes, he decided, she would be all right in there.

"Blaire," he motioned her over with a reluctant sigh. "Try to lay low. I have to go right now, but I will check on you in the morning. I will have breakfast for you then."

Blaire scowled slightly at being treated like a kitten. For crying out heavyside, she was almost a teen, and anyway she made all the way there okay didn't she? However she humored him and nodded.

"Alright...oh and uncle…thank you." She nuzzled him. "You're the best uncle a kitten could ever ask for!"

Skimble flushed at her words and nuzzled her back. She wasn't such a bad kitten after all and in a way, he looked forward to having her around.

"Alright lass." He turned to leave. "Be on your best behavior."

"I will, I will." She watched him leave and breathed a sigh of relief followed by a feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She was going to London. It all seemed like some type of dream. She snuggled into the hay, seeing how there was little she could do, and waited for the train to take off.

Meanwhile, Skimbleshanks made his way back to the front of the train where he came face to face with the conductor giving him the O.K to take off. Not long after, he heard the steam followed by the whistle and finally the sound of them taking off. Yes, he decided with a little content sigh, this was the best part of being a railway cat. The excitement before departing a station was a great feeling and in his opinion, he wouldn't trade it for all the cat treats in the world.


End file.
